


Vacation Time

by misscocokat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscocokat/pseuds/misscocokat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The beach?”</p><p>“It’s been years since I’ve been there.”</p><p>“If we go can we get some grilled squid?” Just as the team was about to throw in more suggestions for what they should do their coach strolled over causing all shouts to come to a stop.</p><p>“I’m willing to give everyone a day off because you’ve all been working so hard. But are you sure you would want to spend it at the beach?” He shook his head. “Wouldn’t you rather want to rest your bodies and sleep in for once like normal teenagers instead of doing more running around?"</p><p>“What’s a better way to relax than taking a day off and going to the beach?” Futakuchi started off, “We can go swimming, catch a tan, eat ice cream. Hey we can even play a round of volleyball at the place to keep our minds sharp.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shuukei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuukei/gifts).



With hard work comes and determination comes a price. Working non stop day in and day out takes a toll on the body and eventually any positive effects that would occur would turn bad. Each member of the team knew this and yet they continued to work on with the memories of their latest match still fresh in their minds. Yet the soreness from overworking was starting to become too much for even their energetic first year setter to bare with. As the gym they practiced in remained quiet, save for the sounds of sneakers squeaking on hardwood floors and volleyballs being smacked around in the air, an idea had flown right into one of their heads. 

“What if we go to the beach?” Nametsu, their manager, had wondered out loud catching the attention of everyone in the room. Noticing what she had done she took a moment just to clear her throat and lower the water bottles she was holding. “I mean, you guys have been working so hard ever since the third years left...I think you all deserve a break and some time to relax...at the beach. It could be fun.”

“The beach?”

“It’s been years since I’ve been there.”

“If we go can we get some grilled squid?” Just as the team was about to throw in more suggestions for what they should do their coach strolled over causing all shouts to come to a stop. 

“I’m willing to give everyone a day off because you’ve all been working so hard. But are you sure you would want to spend it at the beach?” He shook his head. “Wouldn’t you rather want to rest your bodies and sleep in for once like normal teenagers instead of doing more running around?”

“What’s a better way to relax than taking a day off and going to the beach?” Futakuchi started off, “We can go swimming, catch a tan, eat ice cream. Hey we can even play a round of volleyball at the place to keep our minds sharp.”

“We could have fun in the sun while letting you guys take a small break. I’ll even go to make sure that no one goes overboard and catches a heat stroke.” Nametsu said quickly backing up the captain's words.

Turning from looking at their manager to their coach the team practically held their breath as they waited for his answer. There was no doubt in their minds that he would give in and their thoughts were all proven correct as a smile and a nod was given. With their answer come excited murmurs about when they should go and what they should bring. Koganegawa could be heard mentioning to Onagawa about how they should play chicken in the ocean and how the loser should buy everyone ice cream. Sakunami and Obara were talking about what kind of snacks they should bring or buy while trying to encourage Aone and Fukiage to join in with their thoughts. But once again, all conversations had came to an end when a clap had echoed out into the gym. 

“We’ll go this weekend which is only three days away, so make sure you’re ready with the necessities.” Nametsu interjected, wanting to remind her team that they still needed to care for themselves, even if it was technically a day off. What good would any of them be to future matches if they were all sun-burnt and in pain because of it? As the manager it was her job to make sure that her boys didn’t get into too much trouble or kill themselves while they were on their much needed vacation. Now caught up with their one day vacation plans the atmosphere in the room had lightened up, going back to the boys screaming from the across the gym for a towel or sending chance boys flying with laughter following after it. Their coach was even in a better mood and had only told them to knock off their behavior and continue practicing twice. All in all the team had left that practice session feeling lighter then they have in a while.

The day of their beach vacation came along with the boys arriving one by one at the school. They had all agreed to meet there before leaving together for the train that would take them to the beach. It was easier and safer than them trying to travel there by themselves. Futakuchi had even made a remark about how if they left Kognegawa alone on a train he might end up in Tokyo instead. Soon enough the entire team had arrived at the school’s front gates. They remained relatively quiet due to it still being the early morning and not yet away from the messy haze that kept trying to lure them back to sleep.

“Alright,” Futakuchi began “, we’re all here so let’s start heading towards the st-”

“Oi don’t you dare leave without us!”

Not expecting such a loud voice out of nowhere more than a handful of members had jumped out of their skin. One of them may have let out an embarrassing high pitched sound as well. Turning to face the new, and loud, speaker Futakuchi had visibly perked up.

“Kamasaki-san?”

“The one and only.”

Wearing a grin Kamasaki came to a stop right in front of the group with Moniwa and Sasaya on his heel. “We’ve would have been here sooner but the old man refused to wake up this morning.” The rude remark had earned a light smack on his arm from Moniwa and a roll of the eyes from Sasaya. The presence of the third years had seemed to spark some life into the group as they crowded up around them with intentions to start a conversation or ask a question or two.

“The senpai’s are gonna join us on our trip? This is going to be a riot.” Obara said with a fake sigh. Onagawa and Fukiage seemed to be the only ones to heard that comment and had tried to stifle their laughter. Whenever their former teammates joined them for practice something interesting was sure to occur. Most of the time it was a fight or non stop teasing between Kamasaki and Futakuchi with Aone and Sasaya stepping in to stop them when things got to much.

“Guys we can talk more on the train. If we don’t leave now we’ll miss it and the next one doesn’t come for another two hours.” Moniwa managed to say over the growing volume of the group with a slightly worried expression. He had missed everyone as well after not seeing them for a little over a month but he had to make sure that the tickets they paid for didn’t go to waste. Automatically everyone had listened to their former captain and gathered up their items to move out, making light conversation and jests at each other on the short walk.

The train ride there was filled with the laughter of the entire team as they spoke passionately about their plans and how hard they have been working. Even though this time spent was meant to be for relaxation, there was no taking the volleyball out of these boys. A few times Futakuchi had made a few jabs at Kamasaki which ended up in Aone and Sakunami holding back an angry blond from killing the snarky brunette. But the current captain had gotten his own cup of karma when Kognegawa made a comment about how he had been slacking with personal training lately. It wouldn’t be a team trip without at least one person trying to kill each other and failing. “We’re here! Everyone grab your things and let’s go!” was the lone shout heard from Nametsu just as they train had pulled to their stop. Hearing the shout the team had immediately shut up as they quickly gathered their items to head off the bus with the moving crowd of other beach goers, careful not to leave anything behind.

Already dressed in their swim trunks all they had to do was find and protect the perfect spot on the beach that could satisfy all of their needs. Half of the team wanted to catch a tan while the others wanted shade while complaining about how they would burn without it. Thankfully they had arrived earlier then the seasoned beach goers that always grabbed the best spots for themselves. It was a part of the beach far enough from the ocean that they wouldn’t get sprayed but close enough that a quick run could lead them ankle deep in the water and cooling off. The excited buzz that had been planted in the group before had now sprouted and lead to the group of boys practically itching to run off and do something in the sun. Sensing the excitement Nametsu had blew a whistle, she brought it along for moments just like this, catching all of her school mates attentions in the matter of seconds.

“Now before you all run off we have to set up our stuff.”

“Aone’s already trying to put up the umbrella.” Moniwa said, turning his gaze to watch the taller boy opening up and planting into the ground the three green umbrellas they brought along. Having finished with that the rest of the team had shuffled to place their bags and towels along the shade to stay protected.

“Good. Now did any of you bring sunscreen?” The sudden silence spoke volumes as she let out a sigh of annoyance. “What am I going to do with you boys? I should let you all suffer with the repercussions of your actions.” Even though she said all this, she was already opening up one of the many bottles of sunscreen she had brought with her. Nametsu had begun with Koganegawa by beckoning him over with sun screen covered hands. The first year shifted from side to side awkwardly, only to be shut down by Nametsu’s impatient scoffs and mutters of ‘stay still’ and ‘I’m just looking out for you don’t make this weird’. Aone was next and unlike Koganegawa, he stood quietly and bent down towards her so she could slather on some of the sunscreen onto his face and shoulders. Some of the other members after, couldn’t help their embarrassment at the gentle touch of the manager. Once they were all done, she proceeded to put some sunscreen on herself. As the manager it was her job to make sure her boys were in tip top condition and if that meant she had to slap some sunscreen on them because they forget their own then she would do it

“Now, go off and have some fun. Don’t pull anything though or else I’ll put you all in a submission hold!” The threat was not at all veiled for they knew that if they did do something to hurt themselves, she would in fact put them in such a hold. A collective ‘Yes m’am’ was given from the group as the seperated from each other with clear plans in their minds. But before they were even a few steps away, Futakuchi shot back with a ‘Of course mother’ which only resulted in Nametsu barking at him as he ran off with a trail of laughter following him to where Aone who was making a straight line for some tide pools.

“Kamasaki-senpai! Let’s have a swimming race!” Koganegawa called out as he bounded after the elder. A determined look on his face.

“Huh? Are you sure you wanna race with me? I’m a pretty damn good swimmer.” Feeling the need to show off a set of arms had been crossed over his chest, muscles flexking jsut a little bit more then they normally would set up in that position.

“I think I can hold my own against you, senpai. You may be stronger but I have longer limbs.”

“Alright chicken head you’re on!” He was never one to back out of a challenge. His answer had made the setter jump up into the air out of joy and run off towards the ocean fully intending on getting some sort of lead.

“The loser has to buy the winner ice cream from the convenience store!”

“Oi wait we don’t even know where the finishing line is! Don’t jump head first into the shallows you dumbass!” 

While yelling that sentence he had already taken off after the younger with a sense of doubt growing at the back of his mind. As he ran to catch up and make sure the other was okay he had made sure to avoid stepping on the still forming sandcastle Moniwa and Sakunami seemed to be working on.

“Moniwa-san should those two be having a race in the ocean? I don’t think it would be very safe...” As Sakunami spoke he had kept his eye on his other senpai, watching as he threw himself into the water not to far away from the other blond. Large splashes of water were flying everywhere followed suit by the yells and laughter of the duo continuing on with their race and figuring out where it should end. With a slight frown he started to pack sand into the yellow bucket he held in his hand. “What if they get too wild and end up getting tired and stuck out there in the ocean?”

Letting out a small laugh the ex captain had picked up a nearby plastic shovel so that he could start digging their moat. “I doubt that would happen. Kamasaki has a lot of stamina. Knowing him he would probably insist on carrying the poor kid to shore on his back to get more of a challenge.” They had both started to laugh at the mere thought of the lanky Koganegawa attached to a Kamasaki in the zone. "I bet he would try and paddle with one hand too?" There laughter grew louder and it seemed to be so loud that it had caught the attention of Obara, Onagawa, and Fukiage who were walking past them and towards the water’s edge.  


"Do you now what they were laughing about?" Onagawa said right as he leaned down to pick up a seashell and place it into a blue bucket he was carrying. The two that he was walking with gave some shrugs as they waited for him to stand back up to continue their walk. "It's either over a joke one of them said or about how Kogangeawa is losing horribly to our senpai." Fukiage had given the answer right as a shout of 'No fair!' was made from the ocean catching all of their attentions.

"I don't now what made him think he could actually win." Muttered Obara, he stopped to pick up another seashell and drop it in his friends bucket.

Fuikage had chuckled. "He's just excited to be at the beach. But he's showing it more then the rest of the team." 

"Speaking of the team, where is Sasaya-senpai?" Onagawa'a answer had been met with Fukiage gesturing towards the shaded area that held their items. Right under the massive umbrella's Aone had set up just moments ago had laid Sasaya on a colorful beach towel right next to Nametsu who was occupied reading a book. She seemed to stop every now and then to speak with her company about something before going back to her book, content enough to stay in each other's company.

"HA! I told you I would win!" Practically barreling out of the water Kamasaki had found a seat right on the ground letting the water wash over his legs as he caught his breath. His kouhai only came out the water not to long after him, nearly falling face first into the sand but settling for falling on his back instead. A long groan escaped his mouth as he closed his eyes and puffed out his cheeks.

"Ahh! You were right...I can't believe now I have to buy everyone ice cream....." Already settling into a sulk he hadn't notice that Kamasaki was reaching over towards him before it was to late. A large had was ruffling his soaking wet hair and unconsciously rubbing sand deep into it. The after beach shower was going to be hell but right now the setter was just focused on the hand on his head.

"Relax kid. What kind of senpai would I be if I let you buy the whole team ice cream?"

"Does this mean you're gonna treat us?!"

"I'm not going to repeat myself. I'll grab everyone a popsicle or something on our way home."

"You're the best senpai ever."

"Hell yeah I am." Grinning he moved to lay back in the sand with the other to let his body rest after that race. From the corner of his eye he could see a head full of white hair not to far away patiently waiting for the next wave to pass so he could see the new life that got brought to the tide pools. It was calming to see the big guy relaxing and enjoying his self with the sea life. Aone's attention had been switched from the water to Futakuchi as the shorter had walked over with something Kamasaki couldn't see in hand.

"Look I found a hermit crab." Proudly showing off the creature that he held Futakuchi held it up so that his friend could get a closer look at it. The crab wasn't to large as it hid in a peach colored spiral shell that managed to fit inside the volleyball players palm. It seemed to be peeking out with the intention to study it's surroundings. Futakuchi was excited about holding the little thing but Aone on the other hand was worried with his brow pulled tight anda low hum leaving him.

"Be careful."

"Of course I'll be careful." And yet he had brought the hermit crab closer towards his face. "See? It's not going to hurt me. It's to small and tiny to do any real ha-AH!" His words must have offended the crab in some way because it had shot right out of it's shell, ran across his palm, and grabbed right on to the captains nose. It showed no intentions of letting go. From where Kamasaki had been watching the scene play out a set of laughter had exploded out of him scaring the first year laying right next to him. Meanwhile Aone had already stepped forward, his hands gently tugging on the little shellfish trying to pry it off of his friend's nose.

"I told you."

"I know! Just get it off of me!"

One last tug was made and it had resulted in the defeat of the hermit as it release it's hold. But it was still angry as it had snapped it's claws more then once in Futakuchi's direction. Now held between Aone's fingers for safe keeping the middle blocker bent down to safety place the creature back into the nearest tide pool.

"Ahh..I'm going to go and see if Nametsu brought a first aid kit with her. I don't want to catch anything from that crab." As he turned to walk away he had just noticed Kamasaki's dying laughter playing out in the background. Meanwhile the trio of Obara, Fukiage, and Onagawa were making their way towards where Aone stood. More seashells in their bucket clinking and clanking away as the item swayed by his hip. They had seen what had happened and had tried their best to hide their snickers and sly comments.

"Hey big guy we'll keep you company as he gets his nose fixed up." Fukiage said just as he stuck his hand into a tide pool to pick up a colorful seashell. The other two nodded their heads as they settled on either sides of their taller friend. "If you see and seashell's can you help us grab them? We're starting a collection and we want to give some of them away to our friends back at school." The answer they had gotten was a low hum and Aone moving togeta closer look at the tide pools.

Their vacation had came to an end with the sun setting over the ocean and a content atmosphere falling over the group. Even when it came to gathering up their items there was a comfortable silence that had taken over the group of volleyball members. Only the soft laps of the waves hitting the sand alongside the shuffling of cloth could be hard as they prepared to leave. Not even the sounds of the other groups and families near them could break their own comfortable bubble. It wasn’t until they were walking down the beach and towards the train station did someone dare to break the silence.

“This was a great day.” Sakunami had said those words with an infectious smile that seemed to spread to the others.

“We should make this a yearly trip! Oh or a monthly trip!” Fukiage uttered with Obara backing him up as they continued to walk. Soon enough mutters of ‘Yeah that would be great’ had started to spread throughout them. Futakuchi had even laughed as he leaned over to bump shoulders with Aone in a friendly matter, but the blocker had flinched. With a raised eyebrow he had done the action again only to get the same reaction and a light shove to the side.

“Guys...I think Aone got sunburned...” The calming atmosphere came to a halt.

“How?! I put so much sunscreen on you!”

“....”

“OW! I think I stepped on a piece of glass!”

“Oh no let me see it...”

“Hey has anyone seen my sunglasses?”

“Didn’t you wear them near the tide pools?”

“There’s sand in my shorts.”

“I wanna go to bed...”

“You always want to sleep, senpai.”

“ALL OF YOU SHUT UP OR NO ONE IS GETTING AN ICE CREAM!”


End file.
